


In Another World

by LadyKrystine



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKrystine/pseuds/LadyKrystine
Summary: A potential collection??? of Gandus-Ianite fics??
Relationships: Ianite x Gandus
Kudos: 4





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Atty :)

There were many mornings when I woke up before her. One of the small foxes always ended up between us, and I’m not sure if he likes the warmth or if he’s keeping me from touching her. Another little fox curled up against her. The little girl, the only girl of the four, would nudge her way under my arm to cuddle. The fourth fox was probably the most well behaved and slept at our feet.

Even with these little critters, I found a way to wrap my arms around my girl and hold her close. Her long hair got in my face when she left it down and loose, but I didn’t mind. I kept my hair tied up in a bun when I slept so on the rare occasions our positions were flipped, my hair wouldn’t be in her face as she pressed herself against my back. That didn’t happen that often. I much preferred this way. I so preferred the feel of her back against my chest, my arm draped over her side and feeling the soft rise and fall of her breaths…

I have seen glimpses into another world, where my days didn’t start and end with her in my arms. She’s given me that gift, the chance to look into what we might have been. Yes, I aspire to one day be in charge of the wizard order, but this other me… It isn’t really me. She’s let me see that world more than once. I’ve seen the fighting and blackmail and not-so-veiled threats. But one thing disturbed me even more than all of that.

Apparently I found love elsewhere. I don’t think it’s love, though. There is no way any version of myself couldn’t find and love any version of her. I know she has spoken of her other selves that are spread across multiple layers of reality. There are some that have loved others. There are some that have never loved. I feel sorry for her in some of these, where there is no version of myself that exists.

Maybe that’s the difference between her being the beautiful, divine goddess she is and me, the ambitious mortal mage. She must exist elsewhere. She has to, just as her brothers do. I, however, do not have to exist anywhere else...

My thoughts are drawn back to the moment as she adjusts herself with a soft sound. The foxes wake up, stretch, then scatter. I hear their yips as they run around getting their morning exercise. Good, it’s my chance to wrap her up in my arms again and pull her close. I love these moments.

Those soft curves and delicate features fit so perfectly with my rough edges. I find myself smiling and closing my eyes, living in the moment. Then I feel her shift. She’s turning toward me. I feel her nose pressing against mine. Then, before I know it…

Her soft, perfect lips claim mine in a good morning kiss. We part enough to look at each other with blurry, almost-double vision. I smile. She smiles. She speaks first.

“Good morning, Gandus.” 

“Good morning, my lady-love.”


End file.
